Devil Wrapped in an Angel Costume
by ryuketsuki
Summary: Russia has come to see Canada in a hockey game, and wait, is that... Canada yelling?
1. Hockey Game

Devil Wrapped in an Angel Costume

This is my first Fanfic so please don't rip off my head if you don't like it...

I'm planning on making this a one-shot unless you peoples say otherwise.

Matt turned his head, his golden hair glinting-his curl hung low so that it was in front of his face. He wore a smile that spread across his face.

Russia thought to himself, "He looks like an angel..." But his fantasy was soon ruined as Canada bashed into another hokey player, knocking them to the ground. Russia grinned to himself as he heard the sicking crunch of bones but was soon wiped away as he thought 'This is Canada?' Canada let out a loud shout, startling Russia, 'He doesn't normally yell' was his next thought.

Canada continued to skate around, oblivious to the Russian watching him in the stands. Canada _accidentally _hit another player with his hockey stick and yelled out in excitement, then shot the puck into the goal.

Russia looked at Canada's face, it was splattered with blood and Canada was smirking. 'Maybe it won't be as easy as I thought to take over Canada as I was thinking' Russia thought to himself.

Then the buzzer went off and Russia stood up to walk out, and almost made it our when a voice came from behind him 'One that should be nothing but a whisper and should be stuttering' he thought to himself again.

"Hey Russia! What are you doing here?" Canada yelled out from behind him.

"Oh, Matvey, I was just watching the game, da?" Russia replied with a childlike smile.

"O-oh, so you saw t-the game." Canada said, going back to stuttering.

"Da," Russia paused, then continued, "I also wanted to ask if I could stay with you, I wanted to visit Canada, da?"

Canada blushed, his voice now back to a whisper, "D-da..."

'Back to stuttering and whispering, good' Russia thought. "I'll wait for you here while you get changed, da?" He said in a cheery voice, his face still curved into the childlike smile he always wore.

"Ok." Canada said quietly. He walked off towards the changing room, his hockey equipment clunking together as he wobbled along.

"I guess he's more like a devil wrapped in a pretty little angel costume, da?" Russia said to himself.

Now here is the hard part, leave it a one-shot?

OR

Make it into a story?


	2. Canada's House

**Okay! Here's the next chapter since everyone wants a story! Thanks to all for their input and thank you Yumi-Tsubato for giving me a few pointers, I did put a line divider thingy, but it didn't show up ): I'll try to use different words than 'said' all the time too. And to Valkyrie99, I love making Canada beat up people on the Ice, hmm, maybe Russia is next? And mysterious review stalker.. alrighty then... **

Russia tapped his foot on the ground, "What the hell is taking him so long?" He growled.

At that moment, Canada emerged from the supply room, "S-sorry, I had to c-clean off my hokey stick," he stuttered, "It had blood on it." he then whispered.

Russia smirked inwardly at this 'He's so innocent' he thought. "Let's go," he ordered the Canadian.

"S-sorry!" Canada yelped out.

He than started to walk down the hallway, 'Towards his car' Russia presumed. 'Though I don't know what he's sorry for' Russia pondered. Russia still followed Canada, then the Canadian stopped in front of a car. **(AN: I don't want to describe the car really, so use your imagination and think 'What kind of car would Canada own?')** Canada opened up the back car door and dumped all his equipment in. Then he opened up the drivers door and sat. Russia opened up the passenger door and attempted to get in quickly, which resulted in him hitting his head. This made Canada laugh, which made the now angry Russian growl out a "Shut up!" He finally got in the car then sat down and condemned himself to watching the trees fly by as they drove to Canada's house.

As they pulled up to Canada's house Russia decided to look out the windshield, and frowned. 'If a country had lots of money, why did Canada live in such a small home, well compared to his' Russia thought with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't even notice the Canadian exit the car until he tapped on Russia's window with his hokey equipment. Canada motioned for him to get out, then walked to the front door of his house.

Russia stepped out of the car and headed to the front door then noticed Canada spinning in circles, he stopped then dropped his hokey equipment in what Russia guessed Canada deemed as a good spot. Then he turned back to the door and was about to unlock it when a _polar bear_ opened the door. Russia raised his eyebrow yet again.

"Oh hey Kumawachi!" Canada smiled.

Russia noted that said this without stuttering or whispering.

Canada picked up all his equipment and stumbled inside, dropping his hockey stick on the way.

Russia bent down to pick it up and noticed it had brownish-red stains on it, "Blood," he giggled.

"Oh, Canada~" he sang, "You dropped your hockey stick!"

"O-oh." Canada stuttered.

Russia frowned 'He stutters and whispers when talking to me, but with his bear he talks perfectly fine, I wonder why' he pondered.

"Come in Russia." Canada whispered.

"Call me Ivan." Russia said commandingly without looking at Canada.

"W-well in that case, call me Matthew." Canada stuttered with a smile.

"Mat, Mathay, Matvey?" He tried several times.

Canada laughed, "Sure!"

Russia hugged him, "Matvey!"


	3. Bloody Fruit

**Haha! (Total Hero laugh) I have been updating like crazy (even though the chapters are always short... ^-^)! But you peoples are awesome and I have nothing better to do so I will write this chapter!**

Russia looked around Matvey's house. It was warm, but he still didn't take his coat off. He decided to help Canada-Matvey-take care of his hockey equipment seeing as how he was having such a hard time getting it through the closet doorway _into_ the closet.

Russia started to walk over to help, but stopped when something hit his leg. There was a small polar bear-the same one who had opened the door- standing on his shoe looking up at him, pointing a clawed finger. The polar bear narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, the growled, "Who are _you_?"

Russia was surprised. He leaned down and picked up the bear, and started to cuddle it. "Canada~ your bear is so obnoxiously cute!" He said happily, sneering at the bear.

Kumajiro just squirmed out of his grasp and landed on the ground easily, then indignantly walked over to his master.

Russia turned his eyes back to Canada, who had finally put his hockey equipment into the closet, and said without emotion, "Your bear has quite the attitude, da?"

Canada just smiled and whispered, "Why don't you take off your coat Russia, it's quite warm in here..."

Russia just ignored him and began walking around the room-they were in the living room which is the room right after you come in the house- and began looking at everything. He went to the fireplace and picked up one of the many pictures. The one he was currently holding was one of America driving his fist into Canada's head and holding him like they were best buddies. "Matvey, why do you spend time with America if he's so mean to you?" Russia questioned.

Canada looked up at him, "He's just playing, he does that whenever we see each other. Besides, I like having him around cause he notices me the most," Canada paused, "Hey Russia, how did you remember me?" Canada questioned.

Russia smirked and thought 'World domination'. But something else came to mind, he never forgot Canada, he just never acknowledged him. "Matvey, I've never not noticed you."

Canada stuttered, "B-but what about w-when you s-sat on me?"

Russia put a childlike smile on his face, "You make a very comfy seat!"

Canada frowned and turned towards the kitchen, his eyes starting to tear up. "I'm going to make some pancakes!" He whispered quickly, then ran off tho what Russia assumed to be the kitchen.

Russia frowned 'It was meant to be a compliment.' He thought, questioning why Canada was so upset.

Canada angrily chopped up the apple that was currently facing his wrath. Everyone assumed he was this soft spoken quiet boy, but when he was home alone he would take his anger out on anything that wasn't Kumahachi. 'Russia really isn't considerate about others feelings!' He thought angrily. "Stupid commie bastard!" He growled out loud, using America's nickname for the Russian.

While he was cutting up the apple he missed and nicked his finger, which started bleeding _a lot_. He walked to the sink calmly while his blood dripped onto the floor. He then washed it off and wrapped a bandage around it that he retrieved from the bathroom. He finished up the pancake batter and threw out the bloody apple then decided he couldn't accidentally cut himself if he just put cherries out. He started cooking the pancakes, and when he finished he called Russia telling him it was time to eat, then sat down. He completely forgot about the blood. All over the floor.

**I have to point out that I love making Canada violent. And that I've accidentally cut myself when chopping up food because I was angry, but it was when I was cutting up beef, and it hurt, a lot, and bled, a lot... . My friend is the one who accidentally cut herself when chopping up an apple! XD**


	4. Lights

**Now I'm being smart and italicizing thoughts as well as putting a ,uh, apostrophe? Yeah, helps point out that those are thoughts! And to Valkyrie99 and Miku Kangani, you people are AWESOME and your reviews are AWESOME!**

Russia heard Canada call for him, telling him that the pancakes were done. _'He's so obsessive.'_ He thought while laughing. But when he walked into the kitchen his eyes widened in surprise, there were drops of blood that made a trail across the kitchen to the sink, then to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Matvey," he said slowly, "Why is there blood on the floor?" Russia asked while looking down at the Canada suspiciously.

Canada looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "I accidentally cut myself when I was cutting up that damned apple." He said this in a sickly sweet voice. He stopped talking and his eyes widened slightly as if just realizing what he just said. "I-I..." He sighed, "D-don't worry, I didn't get a-any in the pancakes and I t-threw the apple away." He stuttered. He then got up and began to clean up the blood when Russia began helping him.

"O-oh, um, thanks?" Canada offered.

Russia just kept wiping up the blood. 'When did I get so nice?' He questioned bitterly.

He stopped and threw the washcloth in the sink, then turned to look out the window. "It's snowing," he paused, "Really hard, it's a snowstorm." He said without emotion.

Russia turned towards Canada, who was shivering. "Matvey? Are you okay?" He asked.

Canada got up as he was finished cleaning up the blood, "Y-yeah," he paused, "Thanks for asking." He said quietly, then sat down.

Russia went back to take his seat then began to eat, he wouldn't admit it. But he was in heaven.

_'No wonder I'm having such violent reactions to what people do or say, and having mood swings'_ he thought. _'It's because general is here' _he growled in his head. He looked up at Russia who was so obviously enjoying the pancakes even if he was trying to hide it.

_'I hate stupid General Winter' _Canada thought bitterly. _'Wait, augh! The more angry I get the more satisfaction he'll have!'_ he screamed at himself when smacking his head against the table.

Russia just looked at Canada with a questioning glance then continued eating the pancakes with a look of pure bliss on his face.

Canada stopped then picked up his fork _'I'll just ignore him!'_ He thought indignantly. Then poured about half the bottle of maple syrup on his pancakes. Russia just watched him in mock horror as Canada began to dump it into his milk then drink it.

Russia turned back towards his meal then pulled out his own additive, vodka. He started pouring that over his pancakes to add to the maple syrup, no, the maple syrup was an additive to the vodka.

Canada, to busy with his meal to notice Russia committing the horrendous act stuffed maple syrup drenched pancakes into his mouth. When he looked up he saw the clear liquid on the pancakes as well as some maple syrup, it took a bit of time for his mind to process it but when he did his mouth hung open.

Russia looked at him, "Canada, you are making me lose my appetite, your mouth is hanging open with half-chewed pancake in it.

Canada's face flushed as he shut his mouth and swallowed, he was about to say something about the vodka on Russia's pancakes when the house shook and the lights went out.

**Kesesese! Cliffhanger! I felt like being evil! **

**Prussia: Hey, thats my laugh! Your not awesome enough!**

**Mmhm Prussia you keep thinking that...**


	5. Winter

**Now I have to say everyone that reviews is AWESOME! Cause you peoples are~**

**Hope you like this chapter! ^.^ Please do keep up with the reviews cause it's what motivates me to actually type the story.**

**Prussia: Aren't you forgetting something? Ugh she's ignoring me... She doesn't own any of the characters or Hetalia...**

**Oh hey thanks Prussia, I totally forgot to put that for all the other chapters! :D**

**Prussia:*facepalm***

The first thing Russia heard was Canada's bear, Kumajiro, squealing from the living room. Canada stood up while pushing his chair back, until Russia pulled him under the table. Of course Canada rebelled but Russia felt a stirring in his stomach, a bad feeling that was warning him to hide. Russia unintentionally covered Canada's mouth and only realized it when the small man stopped squirming. Russia looked down and removed his hand then shook the Canadian.

"What the hell?" Canada whispered harshly.

"Matvey, you must stay quiet." Russia ordered.

After those words the two Countries heard the front door rip off its hinges. A sadistic voice carried through the wind, "Canada~" It sang.

"Winter... Oh my god I have to get Kumajiro!" Canada whispered/yelled.

Russia stopped him from leaving. "He can't come in the house as long as your heater is working."

Canada stopped moving.

"Matvey, how do you know General Winter?" Russia asked him while holding on to him.

"The bastard likes to _visit_!" He spat out.

"Oh, I see." The Russian said calmly.

"Oh Matthew~ I've come to see you!" The voice rang in Russia's ears. Because he was so focused on why General could pronounce Matvey's name when he couldn't Canada was able to squirm out of his grasped then pushed himself away from the table using his hand to boost himself up. Canada ran out of the kitchen.

"Shit!" He yelled. He was going to yell Canada's name but then Winter would know he's here and would want to stay because his two favorite countries are in the same house. He had no choice but to stay in that accursed room while Canada faced Winter by himself.

****

Canada stopped into the living room. _'Stupid Winter!' _ He thought, obviously distressed. When he looked at the door there (of course) was Winter grinning down at him. And Kumajiro was only a few feet away from him. "Kumajiro! Come here!" Canada ordered quickly.

Kumajiro turned to look back at him, then stopped walking towards Winter, "Yessir!" He replied, then kicked his back paws up as if disposing of something disgusting.

Winter smiled evilly, "Your going to regret that little bear."

Canada walked to his closet and started rummaging through it, "Got it," he grinned. He pulled out a driller and a _flamethrower_.

"Canada." Winter said with a bit of a warning in his voice.

"Yes?" Canada replied innocently.

"We can discuss this civilly if you would just turn down that cursed heat!" General yelled as Canada approached.

"I have a better idea. How about **you** get the **fuck** off my fucking porch and I won't have to fucking **torch** you with this fucking AWESOME flamethrower. This will work?"

In that instant a blast of wind went through the house as the General fled.

Canada threw the flamethrower off to the side, "Doesn't have any gas in it though!" He laughed. Then he set to re-hinging the door, and for added protection, called Russia in to help him move the couch in front of the door as well.

"I didn't know you had it in you Canada, da?" Russia smirked.

"W-well, he uh, threatened Kumarachi." He stuttered quietly.

"I see." The Russian said slyly.

Canada motioned for Russia to follow, the went up to the next level then turned to the right, "Your room is up here next to mine. Sleep well!" The Canadian said quickly then went into his room carrying Kumajiro and slammed his door shut.

"Goodnight to you to!" The Russian grumbled.

**You peoples are all correct! Prussia needs to deal with me using his laugh! So suck it up Prussia! XD**

**Prussia: H-how could you?**

**Kesesese! Careful now, your starting to sound like Canada!**

**Canada: H-hey whats that s-supposed to mean?**

**Oh nothing my little polar bear lover!**

**Russia: Don't harass my little Matvey to much or I may be forced to hurt you! *Pulls out sinkpipe***

**You forget Russia, you need me to write the story! X3**

**Russia: So true...**


	6. Questions

**Next chapter, and I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

Russia woke up in the morning to the smell of Pancakes, "Really Matvey? Again?" He grumbled.  
That was when he notice that the lights were still out. "How in the hell-" He began but was interrupted by a very energetic Canadian that burst into his room, "You didn't come downstairs when I called so I guess you get room service!" Canada smiled happily.

"No, I think I'd rather eat in the living room." Russia said without emotion.

"Whatever makes you feel better`" The Canadian sang, obviously in a good mood. Then he left his room, leaving the pancakes on a small table in Russia's room.

Russia looked around. He hadn't observed his surroundings much when he first entered the room. He was sitting on the bed, which was in the middle of the wall on the left side of his room. The was a night stand on the right side and a dresser sitting against the far wall, close to the door was a small table, where the pancakes sat. Russia got up and picked up the pancakes, then left the room.

****

Canada left Russia's room and walked back downstairs, when he got to the bottom he saw that Kumajiro had eaten all the pancakes that were left.

"Kuma!" Canada whined.

The white bear turned his head towards Canada and asked, "Who are you?"

Canada facepalmed, "I'm the one who feeds you!"

"Oh!" The bear exclaimed. Then sat down on the couch and went to sleep.

That was when Canada heard Russia coming down the stairs. Canada got up and decided to try to find something else that he would want to have for breakfast.

****

Russia made his way down the stairs, when he got into the living room he was surprised to not see Canada there, he shrugged and sat down, then went to eat his pancakes but was stopped by a white paw nudging at his arm.

"I want some!" Canada's little bear said.

"No, mine!" Russia growled.

"Not fair!" The bear protested.

Russia was about to push the bear away when he got an idea in his head, a very good idea. "Hey, uh, Kumajiro. Why does Canada react like that to Winter? If you awnser I'll give you a pancake!" Russia smirked, taunting the little bear.

Kumajiro sat down, "He doesn't like the other guy because the other guy always wants to play."

Russia frowned at this, "What do you mean play?" He asked the bear.

"I answered your question! I want a pancake!" The bear growled.

"Ugh, fine." The Russian sighed. He was going to ask again but that was when Canada walked into the room.

Canada raised his eyebrow, "Did you just feed him a pancake, cause he just ate all of mine." He stated.

Russia responded to this but putting his whole plate down for the bear and whispering, "I'll ask you later but you better be ready to answer a lot of questions cause that's a lot of pancakes."

The bear just gobbled down the rest of his pancakes before Canada could stop him.

**Well this chapter took about an hour...**


	7. Wooden bones

**I didn't update the past two days so I guess I'll try to write a long chappie...**

"Alright, I know this sounds stupid, but I haven't stocked up on firewood in a while." Canada sighed while watching the fire flicker, then got up and added a new log-leaving only six.

Russia groaned, "And in the middle of a snowstorm, also, to add to that, the electricity's out so we need the firewood to cook and keep warm."

Canada looked up at him, "The odds are certainly stacked against us, because adding to that is General Winter who is out in that storm, waiting." Canada dropped his head to his hands. "Kumawaro," He mumbled, "Go get some heavy blankets and drag them down here," He paused again, "Put them next to the couch and NOT in the fireplace." He added, just to be safe.

Kumajiro stood up and walked over to the stairs then climbed up to what both countries were hoping were their rooms, to get the blankets.

Then, Canada turned towards Russia, "Were going to go to the shed, I have some wood in there." He said softly, as if doubting himself.

Russia stood up, "I'm going to get my pipe from my room." He stated, then also went upstairs.

Canada stood up and went to the closet then rummaged through it, exclaiming, "AHA!" When he found what he was looking for, snow pants, a jacket, boots, a scarf, a hat, and mittens.

He closed the door then looked up to see Russia's face. Directly. In. Front. Of. His. "What the fuck!" He screamed, now a few feet backwards on the ground.

Russia giggled, "You scare easily Matvey!" He said then stepped towards the door and held it open for Matthew.

Matthew just glared at him the best he could but wasn't really succeeding. Canada pulled on the winter wear, followed by Russia who pulled on a hat, not wanting his ears to get frostbitten. **(AN: Can your ears get frostbitten? There's no blood flow in them...) **Canada went to the door and yanked it open, pushing snow drifts out of the way. Canada turned towards Russia and mumbled through his clothing, "Follow my footprints so you don't get lost."

Russia knew how easy it was to get lost in a snowstorm, and it was even easier when influenced by the general, he knew that from experience. Canada went through the doorway and down the steps leading up to his house, they were covered in snow up to halfway and had patches of ice on them. **(AN: hehe, I uh, forgot to mention Canada had four feet high steps leading up to his house which technically means his house has 3 stories, he has those steps leading to his front door on the middle level so in case of a snowstorm happens he can still leave his house when the snowstorm is done, or in this case, while its happening.) **Once he made it off the steps he began to head towards the back of the house on the east side. Canada was obviously trying to hurry, stumbling some of the way. He stopped abruptly, Russia squinted then made out the shape of the shed about five feet away.

But Canada wasn't looking at the shed, no, he was looking at the footprints who's path they were now crossing. Canada shook his head then continued to the shed and slid the door open, stopping several times to break off ice or kick away snow. Then he stepped inside the shed and was swiftly followed by Russia. The two countries grabbed as much wood as they could fit in their arms, though it was obvious that they would need more. Canada stepped towards the doorway of the shed and thats when it happened. Canada was grabbed by the arm then thrown into the door of the shed, making Canada scream in pain. Russia looked up from Canada in time to see the General standing in the doorway grinning at Russia, then he dissipated in a flurry of snow.

Russia quickly headed over to the Canadian and dropped the wood, he had no time to asses the boy. He looked around the shed, anything that he could use to carry wood. His gaze dropped on a wheelbarrow. In no time he was wheeling it towards the Canadian. He dropped the wood in, fourteen pieces in total, including the ones that were under his arm. Then he put Matvey on top of the wood and silently said sorry for the inconvenience. He left the shed then started following the footprints back, surprised that the General didn't cover the tracks, but then Russia thought about it, the General wanted to _play _just as the bear had said. He carried the wheelbarrow up the stairs and set it down then pulled the door open and wheeled it inside. The first thing he did was put the wood he was carrying down then picked up the Canadian and gently put him down on the couch. He pulled off his mittens, jacket, boots, and snow pants. The last one made him grimace. Canada's or rather- Matvey's leg was obviously broken. He knew that he had to put it back into place if Matvey was to heal correctly. Russia first went to the bathroom to get painkillers and wrap for Matvey's leg.

He went back downstairs to find the bear sitting on the ground looking up at Canada's unconscious face. Russia sat down next to the bear who began to growl at him, "Bear," Russia said warningly, "I need to put his bone back in place. If I don't his leg will be messed up for the rest of his life." Russia was exaggerating but he needed the bear to _not _bite him. He reached towards Matveys leg, making the bear growl. "Bear!" Russia yelled. Kumajiro abruptly, he _knew _this man wanted to help, but he also knew to help meant to hurt. He looked down, Russia continued on. He yanked the bone down and pushed it into it's rightful place, making Canada bolt up and start screaming and crying. Russia hugged Canada, then rubbed circles into his back, slowly calming him down.

Kumajiro jumped up next to Canada, careful to not touch the leg and cuddled up against him.

Canada layed back down, releasing Russia, which allowed him to go to the kitchen to get a glass, then he went outside and got a scoop of snow and started to melt in by placing it near the fireplace. He then started wrapping medical tape around Matvey's wound. Canada bit his lip the entire time, making himself bleed when Russia pulled it tight to keep it on. Russia then walked back to the cup-now filled with water- and handed the Canadian four pills.

Canada started to open his mouth to ask but was silenced by Russia who held up the bottle, showing Canada the contents. Canada popped them into his mouth then took a long drink, draining the glass. Then layed down and went back to sleep.

When Russia saw the sleeping country he calmly stood up and walked over to the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, then yelled and punched through it, creating a basketball sized hole. He fell down onto the floor and began to list of the many reasons why Canada got hurt, they all started with 'Because I'.

**It's long... for me... But can you imagine Russia waring a hat? He'd look so cute! And don't worry, the next chapter will be filled with fluff. Yes, lots and lots of fluff... I think...**


	8. Dreams and Curls

** I don't own any of the characters!**

When Canada came to he was surprised to find a sleeping Kumajiro on his chest. "Ow, Kuma, get off!" Canada whined.

Kumajiro just ignored him and continued to lay there.

Canada heard Russia speak from behind him, "Bear.." Russia warned.

At that, Kumajiro stood up, stretched, and yawned. Then hopped of the waiting country.

Canada sat up, "So, Ivan, you carried me back?" He questioned.

"Da. In a wheelbarrow, so your back will probably be sore from the wood I also carried in." He replied.

That was when Canada noticed the wood stacked up against the wall, he tried to sit up but was startled when he felt a searing pain flood up his leg, making him cry out and fall onto the floor.

Russia hurried over to him and helped him up, "Matvey are you okay?" The Russian asked.

Matthew was still grimacing when he felt something wrap around him. 'No not something, someone.' He stated in his mind. 'Russia was hugging him!' He felt a blush creep up on his face and his ears started to heat up. Then felt the strong, warm arms leave. He tried to keep his mouth shut but couldn't, and instead said, "No, stay here for a while, it's peaceful." Then he felt the couch sink in next to him and realized Ivan sat down next to him. They sat that way for a while until Canada started to drift of into sleep, he fell asleep on Russia's shoulder.

**Xoxoxo!Line divide!oxoxoX**

Russia slowly put Matthew back down onto the couch, he had already slept for a while but Russia wanted to let him sleep a little bit longer.

He went into the kitchen and tried to think of what he should try to make, but couldn't focus on that. Instead he was thinking about the feeling inside of him. He felt,_ happy. _And he always wanted to be around Matthew. It felt like how he was around Lithuania. No. He shook his head, he never wanted to hurt Matvey, ever. In fact, he wanted to do the opposite. He wanted to protect Matthew, to keep him safe even from the General. He pondered aloud, "What could this feeling be?" Then set to work, still thinking about the warm, fuzzy feeling inside of him.

**Xoxoxo!Line divide!oxoxoX**

Canada opened his eyes, at first he thought he was awake but then he realized he was dreaming. He was floating and was surrounded by white, the was nothing else in the void of whiteness with him, but then he saw something move. He followed it and eventually caught up. It was, Kumajiro. "Kuma?" Canada asked in surprise. Then he realized that this Kumajiro was smaller and more fluffy. 'A younger Kuma?' Canada asked himself then reached out to touch him. The moment Canada's fingers touched the soft fur he was sent spiraling into another dream, one he often had as a child. Because it was something that had happened to him as a child.

Canada looked around six and was being taken care of by France. Though his papa had gone out shopping for food. Canada was home alone, well, not completely alone. Kumajiro was there to, so Canada felt safe. That was, until he heard the knocking. It first started on the door, Canada was told never to answer the door, papa always said he'd unlock it and let him self in. But Canada thought that maybe papa had left his keys here. No one else lived around here for another four miles. So he opened the door. He was surprised to find that no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and closed the door then locked it. He went back up to his room. He started to play with some of the toys his papa had recently gotten him, then he heard the knocking again, it wasn't the door this time, no, this was closer. Canada sat still for a moment then started to play again. But then the knocking came again, again it was closer. But now, now it was louder. It sounded like whatever was ponding on the walls was now angry. Canada scurried up onto his bed, then went to reach for Kumajiro. Though Kumajiro wasn't there. Canada stared at the empty spot in confusion, then decided that it was Kuma who was making the noises. So he went downstairs to ask him why. He saw a note on the kitchen table. It said, 'Dear Matthew, Kumajiro needed shots so I'm taking him to the vet as well as going shopping, I do hope you'll be fine home alone. There just wasn't room in the car for your bear, you, and the groceries. Not to mention that when I get home I have a surprise for youuuu! Love, Papa.' Canada rolled his eyes, then was going to walk upstairs by himself, but then realized that he _was_ home alone. And that knocking _wasn't_ Kuma. He decided to call his papa. All he needed to do was go one room over. How bad could it be? He started walking toward the room with the phone, but then the knocking came from _that_ room. This time it was even louder, and shook the wall. Canada bolted up the stairs and into his room then slammed the door shut. He started to cry, he was scared. He quickly went up on his bed and hugged his knees to his chest. Then a chorus of knocks came, one after the other, never ending. Canada covered his ears and shut his eyes, he still couldn't block out the noise. But then it stopped. It just, _stopped_. He uncovered his ears but still hugged his knees to his chest. He started to drop his knees when it came again, it was against his room door, _soft, and quiet_. Canada covered his mouth with his hand, trying to be quiet but couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face, couldn't stop the choked sobs from making it out of his mouth. Then his door knob slowly started to turn, and the door creaked open, Canada pushed himself against the wall and pulled his bed covers up to his chin. But when the door fully opened, again, nothing was there, just, emptiness. He slowly took the blankets of but completely regretted it. He was hit by a strong gust of wind that knocked him onto the floor, he saw frost forming on the walls and quickly scurried back onto his bed, he turned back towards the door but was surprised to be met with someone's chest in his face. He knew who the man was as an adult, but didn't know as a child. So the first thing he had done was throw his arms around the figure and start crying.

Whoever it was patted his head and said, "There there, it will be all okay." Then the picked him up and threw them across the room. Canada had the wind knocked out of him but landed next to the door, he ran out but before he did he caught a look of the face of the person who had thrown him, the one who had done the knocking, his tormentor.

It didn't stop there, the man followed Canada out of the room and sand, "Canada~ come out come out where ever you are~" Canada again covered his mouth to stay quiet. He was hidden under his papa's bed. The voice stopped and Canada thought he left. But was wrong. The man's face appeared by the bed and he sang, "Found you~" He pulled Canada from under the bed and started to drag him towards the kitchen. He threw Canada into a chair and tied ropes around him, the ropes were cold and Canada hated them. Then the man started to go through the drawers. The man began to hum, then he exclaimed, "ah!" He pulled out the long butcher knife from the untouchy drawer. Thats what papa called it.

Canada spoke up, "Papa says thats the untouchy drawer so you have to put that back!"

The man just looked at him in surprise, then smiled. It wasn't a pretty smile, it was an insane smile, "Oh but Canada, I am General Winter, I can do whatever the hell I want." He growled. He began to put small cuts on the child then larger ones, he ran a very deep cut across the Canadians back. The whole time Canada was screaming in pain, wanting it to end, eventually the General went so far as to throw the knife and him, but it hit the ropes, loosening them, the boy struggled to pull out the knife but did so, then dropped the rope off and tried to run towards the door, but he couldn't. He was cut up to much. General Winter started heading towards him, but stopped when he heard loud talking and laughter. The man growled then turned towards Canada, "I will come back for you." He grinned.

And that was how his Papa, England, and Alfred had all found him. The first thing that happened was that England covered America's eyes, but America pushed him away and ran toward his brother. He pulled him up so his head was in his lap and immediately went into comforting brother mode. He stroked his hair and said it would be okay. But those words had came out of the mans mouth as well so he began to scream, and scream, and did that until he fell unconscious.

**Xoxoxo!Line divider!oxoxoX**

Canada awoke the same way he fell unconscious in his dream, screaming. Russia immediately rushed into the room to comfort him, he didn't say it was okay though, to Canada's relief. Instead he pulled Canada onto his lap and stroked his hair and hugged him until the only thing Canada was doing was stuffing his face into Russia's shoulder. Russia still cuddled him until Canada said sorry.

"What for?" The Russian asked confused.

"For making you help me." Canada responded.

"I help because I want to make Matvey feel better, da?" Russia smiled.

"Thank you Ivan." Canada sighed then hugged hi tighter.

Russia started petting him again, then saw the curl. "Canada, what is this?" He asked. Before Canada could respond he wrapped it around his finger and pulled. Not hard enough to pull it out but hard enough to get a reaction, Canada couldn't help but moan a little, then pushed Russia's hand away, "Don't do that!" He protested.

Russia smirked then pulled on it again, Canada bit his lip, "No!" He protested again.

Russia was going to do it again but Canada's hand which was around his neck was trying to be pulled back but got tangled into the scarf, which made his hand brush up against Russia's neck, which made Russia moan.

Russia started to blush furiously and so did Canada. They both said at the same time, "Let us never speak of this."

**This story is now being changed to rating M because of more violence and what just happened above. Mmmm, yaoi...**

**Prussia: I am AWESOME! I am AWESOME! I am AWESOME! I am AWESOME! I am AWESOME! I am AWESOME!**

**Me: Prussia! Shut the fuck up or I'm going to rip out your eyes and shove em up your ass! And I have been wanting to say that for a while *sighs in contempt***

**Prussia: *whimpers***

**Me: Good boy!**


	9. Authors Note!

Me: Haha! (again, hero laugh) Russia likes my story!

Russia: I do, da?

Canada: Maple..

Me: Anyways... I heard about something with the ratings and how they may remove M rated fanfics so its staying T. After all, it's not that bad, right? The rating thingy says that T rating is minor adult themes. Meaning it can be T! Plus, I try to keep the language clean for the most part and try not to describe bloody scenes... therefore.. it works!


	10. Icey doors

**Okay, I know that I probably shouldn't be doing this but yeah, I uh, wrote a one-shot just recently about Alfred and wanted to know peoples opinions on it. Well, er, it's not really long but my friend says its funny...**

**Okay! I don't own any of the characters or Hetalia!**

Canada looked outside, the snowstorm was still going strong. His leg had fully healed thanks to his fast regenerating system. Russia's head rested on his lap as Canada absentmindedly stroked his hair. He let his gaze rest on the wood sitting next to the fireplace, in the past few days they were able to conserve wood and use the minimum amount, they bundled themselves in cloths to keep warmth as well as having a small fire. Even though they had done all this there was still only a few pieces of wood left, two, to be exact. That was one problem. The next problem was the man who's head was on his lap. Canada didn't want to love anyone because they would all hurt him, leave him, or the General would hurt them. But Canada didn't have to worry about the General hurting Russia because he knew that Russia had dealt with the General before, but Russia could forget him. No, what had he said before. Hadn't Russia claimed that he had never forgotten him? He did show up at the hockey game... But Al would do the same thing, show up and claim he had never forgotten him after asking all the "Who's?" in the conferences. It hurt to much. Canada shook his head, but Russia was like a child, a big child. What reason would he have to lie? He had nothing to gain from it. Al, however, had plenty to gain. He would always think he was a hero and would always promote himself as the better, more _heroic_ twin. But Russia didn't go for all the hero crap. No, instead he always said what was on his mind and what he thought. _'Maybe..'_ Canada thought.

Canada got up carfully, making sure not to wake the sleeping country, and threw another log in the fire, he couldn't let the fire go out. _ 'One._' Was his next thought. _'When we run out the general will come.'_ Was his other more negative thought. Kuma tried climbing up on his lap to push Russia off, "Kumawachi!" Canada huffed, then picked up the polar bear and placed him next to him. Again the bear tried to push Ivan's head away. "Kuma!" Canada harshly whispered. The bear just pouted then hopped of the couch and hopped up on the other side and crawled into Russia's coat before Canada could say anything, Canada couldn't remove him though because if he did he may wake Ivan up, _'If Kuma doesn't.'_ He thought bitterly. He leaned his head down and fell asleep himself, he woke when he felt the Russian on his lap shift, probably dreaming he thought blinking the sleep away. He looked up and saw the fire dwindling a bit, that last piece of wood was thrown in. Canada sighed, then got up carefully and went upstairs to his room, he went to reach for the table that usually sat there, planning on burning it. But the table wasn't there, he frantically looked around, there were no small pieces of wood to put in! He knew the rest of the house was could but he didn't think... his gaze rested on the window that was open, _'shit!'_ He thought. He must have left that open which allowed Winter to get in! He ran out of his room and into the Russian's. _'Here to!'_ He frantically searched. Then checked the bathroom, _'Here again?'_ He started to panic. He ran downstairs. There was absolutely no small pieces to use, even the sheets were ripped of the bed. 'The beds!' He then thought. He ran quickly ran upstairs, but was startled to find all the doors slammed shut, and frozen in place by ice, covered in it too. He ran back down the stairs and checked the other rooms. The same had happened to the doors on the bottom level farthest from the fireplace, like the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, and the back door. So now the only door not frozen was the front door. He walked over to Russia and shook him awake. "Russia! Wake up!" Canada screeched. He was deathly afraid.

Russia opened his eyes and glared at the panicking Canadian. "What the fuck Matvey? I was having a nice dream." He grumbled.

"Ivan, all the doors but the front door are sealed shut with ice! They're covered in it! Were out of wood!" He started to yell.

Russia's eyes widened at that, "Oh, well, shit.." He responded. Then he jumped up in a panic and ran to check if what Matvey said was true, and it was. The doors were all covered in and inch of ice and stuck. His stomach dropped, his little Matvey was as pale as snow, obviously scared out of his wits. "Matvey." He spoke calmly and soflty. "We can use the chairs and couch." He said determined.

Canada looked hopefully up at him. "Yeah, your right!"

Russia smiled then they began tearing up the furniture, He knew his feelings now! Were they what Ukraine spoke of? The feeling that could hurt but was wonderful? Love? "Canada, I think I lo-" He started but was cut off by a gust of wind that came down the fireplace, a voice surrounded them.

"I think you've played around enough, yes?" It demanded.

Russia found himself watching the walls slowly frost over and coat the room, then he had the wind knocked out of him as he was pushed out the front door by General Winter. The last thing he heard was Matvey scream his name then laughter, happy manacle laughter as he was pushed away from the house and out into the snowstorm.

Me: Keseseses! Cliffhanger!

Ivan: B-but Matvey!

Me: Yes yes Ivan, I know!


	11. Winter Torture

**I don't own Hetalia!**

After Russia was pushed out of the house Canada made a run for the door to go after him but was stopped by a smiling General Winter.

"Oh no my sweet little Canadian, we can't have you escaping!" He said in a sadistic voice.

Canada slowly backed up to the wall, he ran to where the table was sitting and chucked it at the General. The General just held up his arm, splitting the table and sending splinters flying. He smiled and started walking towards the Canadian.

Canada screamed. "Nooo! Get away!" He yelled. He stopped thrashing around, where was Kumajiro? 'He's still in Russia's coat thank god.' Were his last peaceful, hopeful, thoughts before the General began his torture.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia opened his eyes, squinting as snow hit his face. He stood up and looked around. There was snow everywhere and he couldn't see an foot in front of his face he looked down at his hands, well, attempted to. He couldn't see those either when his arms were in their normal position... He held them up to his face and wiggled his fingers, 'Good, still there.' He thought with gratitude. He looked around for footsteps but was surrounded by them. Russia looked around, "Shit! The General must have done this to confuse me!" He swore. He still looked at the footsteps, "Though if I don't chose a path then the footprints will all dissipate from the on coming snow!" He started walking in a random direction when he felt something wriggling around in his coat, "What the hell?" He stated, his eyes widening when a little white head popped out from his coat. It, it was, it was Kumajiro!

The little bear hopped out of his coat and walked back to where Russia was originally standing then started to smell the ground, he turned to one trail and pointed his nose towards it like a dog.

Russia smirked then picked him up, "Lets go little one!" He smiled then started Running as fast as he could down the trail. The trail seemed like it would go on forever, they had been out for an hour and the trail was gone, Kumajiro was on the ground trying to find their trail again, then got it after a few minutes of waiting. Again the two bounded of in the direction knowing that this was probably their last lead.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Canada pushed himself against the wall farthest from the General, but the cruel man just walked closer until he was in Canada's face. He smiled as Canada looked down, then reached out and pulled his face up to meet his and crashed his lips into Canada's. Canada's eyes widened and he pushed the General away.

"W-what was that for?" He hissed.

The General shrugged, "Russia wanted to do it so bad so I wanted to see why, he held up a knife. But human emotions are no fun, except for fear, so I think I'll do this instead as he pushed the knife into Canada's arm. Canada screamed and fell to the floor, he felt his eyes beginning to water up but denied the General the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He blinked the tears away and pulled himself back up.

"Ohh? Still have some fight in you do ya?" The General asked then smirked, "Just the way I like em!" Then proceeded on with the torture.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia continued to walk, stumbling at some points. But he wouldn't stop, not ever, he just now realized that he had feelings for the Canadian and he wasn't about to let him go, he knew countries personifications couldn't die but that meant they could forever endure the worst torture possible, but that didn't mean that their minds weren't damaged. He started to lose hope in finding the cabin, until he saw the Cabin's dark figure in the distance. The snowstorm was a little less strong, probably because the General was losing focus on keeping it strong and was instead focusing on torturing Matvey. He growled at the thought. Stupid General, then went running for the cabin. He reached the door and pulled it open, but wasn't prepared for what was inside.

His little Matvey was everywhere, a lung on the wall, a hand sitting on the other side of the doorknob, blood everywhere, and other body parts that Russia couldn't identify. And sitting in the middle of a huge puddle of blood was Matvey, with the General holding a knife to his leg and peeling off skin like you would do to a potato.

Russia stomped up to the man and with a loud roar threw the General off Canada, the minute Russia held onto Canada he began to regenerate. Countries could delay the regeneration if they knew how, it was a hard thing to learn and Canada probably did it to keep the General from torturing him over and over. Soon, Canada was back in one place, unchanged except for scars covering his body and a few gashes, his shirt was missing and his hair was bloody but was otherwise fine.

Russia looked up at the General and gently set the Canadian down. The General started to slowly back up, "N-now Russia, we can discuss this." He began but was stopped by a very angry Russian who just so happened to have found one of the torture tools on the floor. The General puked out blood as Russia pulled the pick ax out of his stomach, before the General could retreat Russia slammed his sink pipe that was in his other hand down onto the Generals head, "Fuck off!" He yelled.

The General exploded into millions of snowflakes then blew out the door, Russia immediately ran over to Canada to check on his condition, Canada opened his eyes and looked up at Russia then smiled, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Matvey." Russia stated then softly kissed him.

**Me: This is NOT over, I'm gonna write some more on this to wrap it up! So don't leaaaveee!**

**Canada: Erm, yeah, were not done...**

**Russia: Matvey *glomps* See ya next chapter!**


	12. Argument

**I'm going to have a few chapters after this one as well! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters!**

After the General had left, Russia slammed the door shut and dropped his weapons then went over to Matvey. He began to comfort him. He glanced outside and saw that the snowstorm had stopped. 'What day was it?' He asked himself.

"Ivan?" A trembling voice came from his arms, "Thank you." Matvey said, then began to cry.

Ivan just hugged him tighter, bringing his head to his chest as Matvey cried until he couldn't no longer.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

"Mr. America sir, the snowstorm in Canada has ended." One of the guards said to Alfred as the flustered country paced in circles around the room.

"I'm going to Canada's house!" Alfred yelled then ran out of the room, the last thing he yelled as he was ran down the hallway was, "Prepare my jet!"

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia and Canada had spent the past few hours cleaning up Canada's house when Canada and Russia had deemed it not safe to live in. They layed down on the ground outside which was still covered in a foot of snow, most of the snow had mysteriously disappeared within the first few minutes of the General leaving. Canada snuggled up next to Russia and layed his head down on his chest, he closed his eyes and fell asleep there, with Russia stroking his hair.

That was how America had found them, his first reaction was to scream, COMMIE BASTARD!" Then run up to Canada and yanked him off Russia. "Don't you be masturbating my brother!"

Canada slowly opened his eyes then got out of America's grasp. "AL! He wasn't!" He yelled.

America looked hurt, "But, bro!"

"No. I don't want to hear you rant about Ivan."

"Ivan? You are calling him Ivan?" America yelled.

"Shut UP All!" Canada yelled once again, "_Ivan_, saved my life!"

"But bro, that snowstorm that was happening, it lasted a week! No-one would let me come down here to be your hero!" America whined.

Canada scoffed, well you should have tried harder! I'm staying at Russia's house for a bit because my house is a wreck!"

Russia looked startled at this then smiled. "Da, he is~" He sang.

"You can stay at my house! It would be better then staying at the Commie's house!" America began to panic.

"No Al, and that's final." Canada ordered.

"Stupid Commie." America mumbled under his breath.

"You know America, I am not a Communist anymore." Russia deadpanned.

"I don't care!" America yelled in the Russian's face, then stomped back towards the jet he had flown there and took off, towards what Canada and Russia assumed to be back home.

"Well then. Let's go Russia stated, then wriggled his eyebrows at Canada, "To my house."

**It's not a very long chappie, I know but I am really busy, same for yesterday, I couldn't get on the computer at all.**


	13. Cuddling and News

**Short Update again... I don't own Hetalia but if I did I would be rich! **

Canada slept through most of the flight to Russia's house, he didn't bring any luggage because he had none to bring. The flight attendants panicked when they saw Kumajiro but when Canada called his boss and handed the phone to the attendants they bypassed both Russia and Canada, mouth hanging open a bit. Kumajiro just laughed as all the bypasses stared in disbelief as they boarded the plane.

Russia shook Canada awake as they touched down on the runway, "Matvey, we're here, come on, wake up." He whispered softly to the sleeping contry.

"Meeerrrhhgghhttt..." Canada groaned, then nuzzled into the crook of Russia's neck.

"Matvey, your so lazy!" Russia teased then picked up the Canadian and walked off the plane earning, "Awwwws," from the other passengers and those who walked by as Russia called his boss while still caring Matvey.

Canada was apparently to tired to care.

A sleek black car came and picked both of the countries up and dropped them off at Russia's house.

Russia carried Canada into the house and up to his room then layed him down on the bed and tucked him it, then sighed and went to go tell Lithuania to make dinner.

Russia stepped downstairs and went into the kitchen and yelled for Lithuania to get in there. Lithuania immediately came, scrambling to get there. Russia greeted him with a genuine smile, "Please make dinner." He said. Then went to one of the many cabinets and pulled out a bottle of vodka, "And make enough for another person, we have a guest." Then he walked back up the stairs and into his room then snuggled up next to Canada who was softly snoring, and layed awake, thinking about how much he cared for Matvey.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

As America headed to his jet, one thought was going through his childish brain, 'I'm telling on you!' Then he boarded his plane and flew to England's house. When he got there he quickly jumped out and knocked as loud and hard as he could on the door and continued to knock until England got the door.

"What do you want you git!" He yelled at America.

America just pushed past him and walked into the room, and glanced at England with serious eyes, "It's Canada, he's dating Russia."

England's first reaction was, "Who?"

America yelled into his ear, "Your other sonnnn!"

"Okay you git!" England yelled back and was going to add something when fear flashed in his eyes, "Wait, what?"

**Me: Yay! Now Iggys in the story!**

**England: Don't call me that!**

**America: You didn't 'Yay!' for me!**

**Me: Yay! America's in the story! Happy?**

**America: Very!**

**England: Stupid git...**


	14. Problems

**I haven't updated in a very long time. I was to busy going to a wedding and dancing around with my cousin in a dress and wearing converse. **

Russia sat up, he was being shaken awake by Matvey who was staring down at him through sleepy eyes, he blinked his tiredness away then sat up and yawned. "Ivan, Lithuania says dinner is done." The Canadian informed.

Russia groaned, "Okay." Then got up and held the door open for Matthew. The two countries headed downstairs, stumbling some of the way, then they flopped down on the chairs in the kitchen.

Lithuania set a bowl down in front of each of the countries then called Latvia and Estonia to the table. They all ate in silence until Latvia said a rude comment, "How did mister Russia come to find a friend like you? Though you are soo quiet and mister Russia is so mean." He said.

Russia growled.

Lithuania spoke up, "It would do you well to be quieter Latvia. Maybe you can learn something from Canada, he speaks only when necessary."

Latvia slapped his mouth shut.

Canada was about to say something when Russia pulled him into a tight hug, "I don't think you are to quiet Canada!" He offered.

Again, Canada was going to reply when a woman slammed the door open, she saw the Canadian and the Russian hugging. "Brother, what is this?" She said sinisterly, then dashed towards the Canadian and pulled him away from Russia and threw him into the wall, "Is he hurting you?" She asked Russia with concern, "He should know that you are going to marry me!"

Russia looked at the Canadian slumped against the wall, blood was coming from one of the wounds that hadn't healed completely from the General's assault.

Russia looked at him with concern, and took a step forward, then looked at the blockade in his way, and took a step backwards.

That was when he began to whimper.

Canada's eyes met his and he watched the Canadian struggle upward, Belarus noticed this and looked at the Canadian with a bored expression on his face, "Oh, you are still able to stand? How nice." She smiled then pulled out a set of knives, "Let's go little boy.

Canada's face hardened _'Stupid Woman! I was having such a nice time with Ivan and she had to go and knock me away then scare the shit out of him!'_ He smirked then, and pulled out a hockey stick, "Come here you stupid bitch, no-one throws me out of Ivan's life!" Then he charged.

Belarus came flying towards him, knives ready, but was pulled away by none other then Russia himself, and was then whisked out the front door.

Canada stood, legs wobbling with shock _'He saved her?'_ Was his next thought, then he collapsed to the floor and began crying _'Everyone eventually forgets about me!'_

**Me: Yeah yeah, I know! The countries are a little OOC but I can't help making Canada violent and crazy about Russia! It's so wonderful! *Starts Drooling* Yaoi...**

**Canada: I hate you so much!**

**Me: I'm sorry! It'll get better! I promise! I hate tragedies! *Runs away screaming***


	15. Canada's fit

**Sorry for the long wait! The computer was taken from meee! . But I got it back! ^.^**

Canada stomped upstairs, his footsteps echoing through the house. Each time his foot hit the floor, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania winced. He picked his things up from his room, no, Russia's room and stomped up to the third story and dropped it into one of the empty rooms. _'Fuck you Russia! I am not staying in your room!'_ He thought angrily. He picked up his hockey stick and looked at it calmly.

Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania peeked into the room, their first thought was that Canada was calming down.But that thought immediately disappeared when Canada got up and smashed the hockey stick into the wall next to the door. The three countries fled the scene, leaving the hockey stick impaled into the wall.

Canada looked throughout the room quickly to find something to vent his anger on, his gaze rested on a picture. Of Belarus. Canada frowned then smirked, he picked up the picture and smashed it on the ground, sending glass flying everywhere. Some went into his face, but he was too hopped up on adrenaline to notice. He tore the picture out of the frame, getting cuts from the few leftover pieces of glass. He looked at it for a few seconds then screamed in anger and tore it in half, and didn't stop tearing at it until you couldn't make out what the picture was. He let the pieces of the photo float to the ground then looked at other things to break. His gaze met several small objects sitting on a dresser. He stomped over to the dresser, ignoring the glass cutting into his feet. He swung his arm out and crashed it into the pieces of pottery, sending those flying in the air, then crashing into the wall. Then Canada picked up a piece of glass and carved into the wall, 'Traitor's Bitch' and sat on the bed, then collapsed on his side and began to weep. He still ignored the pain of the glass protruding from his body, and fell asleep with his blood leaking from his body, not allowing his body to heal itself.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

Russia sighed, it had taken him a while to create a lie Belarus would believe that would cover for her catching Canada hugging Russia, and he had to allow her to stay for a few days, _and _had to give _her _a hug. Russia winced at the thought. Russia walked into the kitchen, expecting his little Canadian to be there. He wanted to spend some time with him while he could, he had left Belarus the job of buying groceries. When he found no Canadian in the kitchen his eyebrows knit together in confusion, 'Maybe he's sleeping?' He thought.

He headed up to his room only to find that Canada wasn't there either, and his things were gone as well. "Lithuania!" He yelled, beginning to panic.

Lithuania was there in a flash, "Yes sir?"

Russia growled out, "Where is Matvey?"

Lithuania gulped, "U-up stairs sir, h-he threw a-a fit!"

Russia frowned, 'What does he mean by fit?' He wondered.

He headed up stairs and checked each room as he went.

He opened the final door and his eyes widened, there was a hockey stick protruding from the wall and glass everywhere. The picture that he used to have up of Belarus was not on the wall and Russia assumed that it was probably the pieces of torn up paper on the floor. What shocked him was that carved into the wall was 'Traitor's Bitch'. He assumed Canada had done this then left but then he saw the Canadian lying limp on the bed with pieces of glass sticking out of his face, legs, arms, just _everywhere_. He ran to the bed, glad he had boots on and picked up the Canadian, he expected for Canada to struggle but only got a half-hearted shove and a grumbled out, "Put me down."

Russia frowned, "Matvey? Why aren't you letting your regeneration system work?"

Canada grumbled something about glass so Russia took him into the next room and began taking the pieces out of him, grimacing when Canada yelled in pain. Only some of the wounds were closing when Canada shoved his hand in Russia's face, "Go away you cheater!" He yelled.

Russia blinked in surprise, "Matvey! I don't like Belarus like that! She is my sister! That is disgusting! I love you Matvey! Only you!" He whined.

Canada stopped shoving his hand in Russia's face and instead pulled it closer, "Really?"

Russia nodded.

"I'm sorry!" Canada said then began to cry, "I'm so sorry for doubting you!"

Russia sighed, "It's okay Matvey, but I must warn you. My sister will be staying here for three days and we have to pretend that we aren't together, otherwise she will try to make your life horrible."

Canada looked up at him with fire in his eyes, "She better not try anything with you!"

Russia laughed, "Da, Matvey. Now get some rest."

After he said that he crashed his lips into Canada's and kissed until niether could breath, then pulled away.

Canada nodded and layed his head down on his pillow, the second he touched down he began softly snoring.

Russia laughed at that and softly closed the door after putting the rest of Canada's things into his room, then stepped out into the hallway. "Estonia! Latvia! Clean up this room! I want it looking perfect!" He bellowed. "If you can't do so, I will punish you. And speak of none of this incident to Belarus!"

Both countries nodded, then Russia informed Lithuania that Belarus will be staying, and told him that if he speaks of his relationship with Canada he would make his life hell.

Lithuania nodded while shaking, Russia giggled at this, "Go get me some vodka!"

Lithuania quickly ran to the kitchen and retrieved the bottle and gave it to the awaiting Russian.

Russia sighed, "Now I will wait for these three days to end."

**Errm, yeah. Getting kinda dramatic soo I will try and make it less so. And I am still making the characters OOC but I just can't help it!**


	16. Belarus's Mystery

**My sister read the last chapter and ran up to me then said, "Why the hell is Canada PMSing?"**

**I just laughed and replied, "Your right, he kinda is!"**

**She frowned and said, "Pregnant people do that! Canada should NOT be pregnant!"**

**I just smiled.**

**Canada: WTF! I'm not pregnant!**

**Me: Sadly, no. I don't own anything of Hetalia.**

Russia awoke to the noise of Belarus opening the door and singing out, "I'm hooome!"

Russia frowned, "Not home!" He grumbled.

Belarus entered the living room, "Oh Brother! You have been waiting for me to return!" She said sweetly, "Right?" She then added creepily.

Russia gulped.

Little did either of them know that a certain canadian was watching them from the stairs. He had to resist the urge to pummel that bitch's face into the ground. Canada took a deep breath and entered the room. He softly said hello.

Belarus's face whipped around, she was holding a knife, "Oh, it's _you_." She said sourly, "Shouldn't you be discussing things with Russia or maybe doing paper work."

Canada raised his eyebrow, "We can't do it while you are here."

Belarus frowned, "You should be able to!"

Russia put his hand on Belarus's arm, "Please step into the kitchen while we talk."

Belarus still frowned but obeyed and walked into the kitchen and closed the door. She let herself lean against the wall then sink down to the floor. 'How will I tell brother about_ him_. He'll be angry...' She thought.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

As soon as the door closed Canada walked over to Russia and kissed him, "A goodnight kiss." He explained, seeing the confused look on the Russian's face. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep early."

Russia sighed, "Tired from PMSing?"

Canada blushed, "No asshole! I'm not a girl!"

Russia laughed, "Нет, но ты мой подсолнечника."

Canada pouted, "C'est pas juste! Si vous allez à parler russe, je vais parler en français" He then smiled upon seeing the confused look on Russia's face, "Bonsoir mon protecteur." Then he retreated up the stairs.

_**Translations!**_

_**Russian:**_

_**No, but you are my sunflower.**_

_**French:**_

_**No fair! If you are going to speak Russian I will speak French! **_

_**Goodnight my protector.**_

**Me:Hope you liked this chappie! I decided to do another one today cause I hadn't updated a lot! Try guessing who this mystery man is that Belarus is talking about! I already picked them out! And I love the pairing cause I am a fucked up person.**


	17. Solution?

**I will not be able to update for a while after this chappie cause I'm going on a really long trip. Then I'm having my b-day party on the 21st even though my b-day is the 23rd. So I hope you like this chapter.**

After Canada went upstairs Russia went to say goodnight to Belarus, only to find her crying, slumped up against the wall.

"Belarus? What's wrong?" Russia asked her.

Belarus just turned towards him with puffy eyes and was going to say something but began crying instead. When she could finally talk she was hiccuping, "I-I ha-ve been i-in a r-relationship with A-Am-America!" She said quickly, then started crying again.

Russia picked her up and carried her up to her room and set her down, "Ничего страшного, моя сестра. Я рад за вас!"

Belarus blinked up at him, "В самом деле?"

Russia nodded.

"Спасибо, брат!" She cried.

Russia gulped then softly said, "Я в связи с все Matvey же."

Belarus smiled softly, "Я знаю."

Russia looked at her in surprise.

"I knew you were with him when I saw you hugging him, your expression was soft and kind." Belarus explained.

Russia smiled, then drifted off to what Belarus supposed was Canada land. "You are doing it again." She said.

Russia smiled, "Good night my sister."

"Good night," Belarus replied.

Russia started to walk to his room but instead changed his direction and made his way to Canada's room instead. He layed down next to the Canadian and wrapped his arms around him and snuggled close no him.

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

"Com'on England, hurry up!" America cried as the two blonds walked up Russia's driveway. Well, Britan walked, America ran.

"You git! You don't need to run!" England yelled.

"But its already one in the afternoon!" The American protested.

England soon reached the door. America began knocking, and didn't stop until Russia pulled open the door with a Canadian hugging him around the waist.

"Matthew?" England cried.

America stomped angrily and attempted to yank him off the Russian but instead was glomped by Belarus.

"AL!" She yelled.

America was knocked to the floor but still smiled up at her, "Hey babe!"

Russia growled, "If you can have my sister, I get your brother." Then he slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned Brit and American, and a happy Belarus.

"Lets go to your house!" Belarus sang happily, dragging the American to the car.

England had no choice to follow. "Yeah, I won't give up so easily." He growled.

_**Translations**_

_**Russian:**_

_**It's okay my sister. I'm happy for you!**_

_**Really? **_

_**Thank you brother! **_

_**I am in a relationship with Matvey though.**_

_**I know.**_

**Oh my smart reviewers! Who would have guessed AmericaxBelarus! I love that pairing... For those who don't like this pairing, I won't mention it anymore in the fanfiction.**


	18. Happy END

**Yay! An update! Something I haven't done in a while! **

America and Belarus both agreed to leave Russia and Canada both alone, but England had different plans. He was upset that 'the good twin' ended up with Russia. So he decided to go to France for help, but was denied help from him. America had already told France about Canada and how happy he was with Russia so the French man decided to leave them to their business.

England growled to himself, America and France both wouldn't help so he was on his own. He had to talk it out with Canada, try to convince him that Russia wasn't the right one for him. He knocked on Russia's door. He heard stomping, then someone swung the door open.

"привет England. What can I do for you?" Russia asked.

England smirked, "I want to talk to Canada."

**Xoxoxo!Line Divider!oxoxoX**

"England, what did you want to talk about?" Canada asked.

"Your relationship with Russia. I'm worried about you Canada." England said with concern.

"I am perfectly fine England. Nothing to worry about." Canada smiled.

Russia listened from the other side of the door, the voices dropped lower and he strained to hear until he heard footsteps approaching the door. He quickly darted to the couch and sat down with his gaze on his lap, then looked up from his lap to the door to see England white as a sheet and Canada smiling gleefully.

England turned back around, "H-he really?"

Canada stopped him mid-sentence by nodding.

"W-wow." England stammered.

Russia smiled at that, "Are you done now?" He asked patiently.

"Um, yeah." England responded monotonically. He slowly walked towards the door, then shakily opened it and stepped out then shut it behind him.

Canada laughed when the door shut.

Russia grinned then picked up Canada and spun him around in his arms, hugging him tightly. They both laughed and smiled, happy they could be together forever.

**END**

**Satisfying enough ending for the story, ja? I think it's fine. But yay! I finished! Thank you all the supportive reviwers who encouraged me throughout the story, it really helped! Now for my next story, if you want, send me suggestions for a pairing for the next story, hell, it could even be another RussiaxCanada pairing. Thanks!**

_**Translanions:**_

_**Russian:**_

_**Hello**_


End file.
